Someone I Love
by BitchyPeachy
Summary: "Sometimes it lasts in love, But sometimes it hurts instead." Sam est un Junior. Mercedes doit prendre une décision. SamCedes - Prompt de @Aidolc


Hello :)

Dans le cadre de ma première soirée Prompt sur twitter, voici le premier Os , sur un prompt de Aidolc, que je vous encore à suivre :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Glee est à Ryan Murphy, et SLY est une chanson d'Adèle, mais ça, tout le monde le sait :)_**

* * *

**_Sometimes it lasts in love,_**  
**_But sometimes it hurts instead._**

**_Sometimes it lasts in love,_**  
**_But sometimes it hurts instead._**

Les dernières notes s'éteignent dans la salle vide, et Mercedes s'apprête à rassembler ses feuilles, lorsque de brefs claquements se font entendre.

Elle se retourne, surprise, et se retrouve face à Sam, qui l'applaudit doucement avec un large sourire.

-C'était superbe. Comme d'habitude.

-Merci.

Mais sa voix la trompe, et immédiatement, une lueur d'inquiétude apparait dans les yeux du garçon, qui s'approche d'elle doucement.

-Ca ne va pas ?

-Si.

Elle lui offre un petit sourire, mais encore une fois, ses yeux la trahissent, et lorsque Sam la prend dans ses bras, elle n'a d'autre choix que de se laisse aller contre lui. Il la serre fort, et elle se laisse bercer..

Des élèves passent devant la porte encore ouverte - toujours ouverte -, s'attardent parfois le temps d'un regard, mais ils finissent tous par se rendre dans leur salle de classe.

Lorsqu'elle parvient enfin à trouver le courage de se reculer, et de le laisser partir, elle balaie d'un geste vif les larmes qui perlaient quelques secondes auparavant aux coins de ses yeux;

-Tu as Maths. Tu devrais y aller.

Mais il reprend la main qu'elle vient de lui retirer doucement. Elle cherche à tout prix à éviter son regard, mais il glisse son autre main sur sa joue.

-Hey. Il faut qu'on en parle non ?

Elle aimerait pouvoir dire non. Pouvoir refuser de voir la réalité en face. Pouvoir juste profiter de son petit-ami, comme toutes les autres filles de son âge, sans avoir à se poser des questions existentielles, comme « comment faire pour faire perdurer une relation naissante avec un garçon bien trop beau pour ne pas attirer toutes les filles du lycée » ou tout simplement « comment faire pour survivre loin de l'endroit où on a passé toute sa vie ».

Malheureusement, Mercedes n'a pas vraiment le choix. Alors elle resserre ses doigts autour de ceux se Sam, et elle le guide vers le banc du Piano, où ils peuvent tous les deux prendre place, côté à côté, leurs mains liées.

-Tu y pense encore, hein ?

Il a cet accent, qu'il n'a pas perdu, même au bout de presque deux ans. Ce petit accent de rien du tout qui l'a fait se retourner la première fois. Cet accent qui ne fait qu'ajouter du charme à son numéro de garçon du Sud, à ses yeux clairs, et à ses cheveux qui semblent avoir trop pris le soleil.

-Je… Sam…

Elle n'arrive pas à mettre de mots sur ce qu'elle ressent. Oui, elle aime Sam. Elle l'aime comme on aime son premier amour, un peu trop vite, un peut trop fort, avec cette impossibilité d'oublier les moments à ses côtés, ou la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le problème, c'est justement qu'elle l'aime un peu trop. Et qu'elle va s'en aller. Grâce à lui, grâce à son soutien indéscriptible. Mais elle va s'en aller, et elle va laisser la personne qu'elle aime derrière elle, dans cette petite ville d'Ohio, où toutes les filles - et même certains garçons - vont lui tourner autour, comme des mouches attirées par un pot de miel. Et bien sûr qu'elle a confiance en lui. Mais elle sait ce que la distance fait aux jeunes couples.

-Ne dis rien. Je vais parler, d'accord ?

La voix de Sam est hésitante, et Mercedes sait très bien qu'il craint, comme toujours, qu'elle lui dise de se taire. Comme l'ont fait toutes ces filles avant lui. Comme l'a fait Quinn. Alors elle acquiesce, et elle sait que ce simple geste est sa façon de soutenir le garçon.

-Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer pour toi. Tu as un talent fou, et tu mérites ce qui t'arrive, d'accord ?

Elle n'arrive toujours pas à se faire à l'idée qu'elle va commencer une vraie carrière dans la chanson. Bon, bien sûr, à son niveau, mais c'est déjà un début, et sans lui, rien de tout ça ne lui serait arrivé.

-Alors, si tu veux rompre, rompt.

Son cœur s'arrête. Littéralement. Elle met plusieurs secondes à se rendre compte des mots qu'il vient de prononcer. Rompre. Il a évoqué tout haut ce qu'elle pense tout bas. Depuis plusieurs semaines. Car elle sait que si elle part, maintenant, et qu'elle apprend dans quelques mois qu'il l'a trompé avec une autre de ces filles, son cœur sera brisé. Et Mercedes Jones ne met pas son cœur en jeu. C'est une femme forte qui … Mais qui essaie t'elle de convaincre ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu restes avec moi juste parce que tu crois me devoir quelque chose …

-Stop. Sam. Tais toi et écoute moi.

Elle déteste le couper, elle déteste ce regard qu'il lui adresse, un peu blessé. Mais elle doit mettre les choses au point.

-Je ne me sens absolument pas obligé de rester avec toi.

Le soulagement se lit sur le visage de Sam, et elle se demande depuis combien de temps cette idée lui trotte dans la tête. Depuis combien de temps il pense qu'elle se force à rester avec lui. Cela lui donne encore une fois l'impression que Sam se sous-estime plus que quiconque dans ce lycée.

-Tu ne veux pas rompre alors ?

-Je …

Sa gorge se serre, car elle ne veux pas lui mentir. Elle sait que le mieux serait de répondre non, de sourire, de l'embrasser, et de faire comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais existé. Mais s'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle ils étaient d'accord dès le début, c'est l'honnêteté l'un envers l'autre. Même au temps où ils se cachaient, même lorsque leurs sorties étaient planifiées comme des missions de James Bond, jamais il ne s'étaient mentis.

-Tu … Tu veux rompre ?

La voix de Sam la ramène à la réalité, et elle relève la tête pour croiser son regard tétanisé. Sa poigne s'est serrée contre sa main, et ses yeux hurlent quelque chose qu'elle n'a aucun mal à comprendre.

-Non ! Non, bien sûr que non !

Et cette fois-ci, elle-même sent qu'elle n'a jamais été aussi honnête. Non, elle ne veut pas quitter Sam. Non, elle ne veut pas mettre un trait sur leur relation chaotique, mais si inespérée pour elle.

Parce que lorsque Sam l'attend tous les matins, sur le parking, elle se sent comme l'héroîne d'une comédie romantique. Lorsqu'il porte ses livres, tout naturellement, elle a l'impression d'être spéciale. Lorsqu'il effleure sa joue pour remettre en place l'une de ses mèches noir de jai, elle se sent belle. Et lorsque leurs peaux forment un contraste saisissant, lorsque ses mains glissent sur ses hanches, et que son souffle se coupe, elle a l'impression d'être femme.

-Je t'aime, dit-elle simplement, en collant son front sur le sien.

Il murmure des mots contre ses lèvres, mais à vrai dire, elle n'y prête pas vraiment attention. Non, elle ne veux pas quitter Sam.

Et tant pis s'il doit briser son cœur.

* * *

_Les reviews sont toujours appréciées ;) _

_Merci à Aidolc pour son Prompt !_


End file.
